


Repeat As Needed

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of the boys at their finest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat As Needed

Believe it or not Sam and Dean do have routines

Dean doesn't like to acknowledge it, of course, cause he hates to acknowledge anything when it gets to real. Besides Sam is enough of a woman for both of them. So he lets Sam have his chick flick moments.

Dean likes to think of it as the Winchester Cycle.   
And even though he will not admit it out loud, Dean likes their routines. It really does keep him somewhat sane. Even though his and Sam's relationship is not really sane.

Epic Winchester Battles....you know the ones, Sam/Dean fight, yell and scream at each other, always say shit to hurt each other, it always works, they hurt each other in the most basest of ways.  
Sometime the fights are physical, some blood is spilled, bruises made.

The End Result.....Angry Winchester Sex, more blood spilled, more bruises are made only in more delicate spots, some less visible, some more, sweat, come, mostly clothed, too frantic to take off anything,wet sloppy sounds, usually quick, filthy, loud, ending up spent on some dirty floor, truth be told, both of them love it, which inevitably leads to Round Two:

Totally Hot Make UP Sex, apologies all around. Mostly unclothed this time. Whisperings of sorry, I didn't mean it, forgive, sloppy wet kisses, less frantic, still urgent, the need to be inside one another,fingers gripping long locks of hair, pulling. Mostly ending up on a softer surface this time, usually Sam can get five minutes of post coital cuddling from Dean without even saying anything.

Mornings, Sam is always handsy, first thing. Always slow, naked, skin on skin. Just sweet, slow, sleepy fucking, caresses , kisses, promising no to fight as much (give it a few days), out of this comes the  
Steamy shower sex......blowjobs, handjobs, Dean's jokes about "fucking clean" , Sam's eye rolls.

The Impala Sex, they spend hours on the road, Sam knows how much Dean likes to drive and their road trips together. He had explained it one night, a rare moment of vulnerability from the older Winchester, while they were laying in the back Baby,sweat slicked skin, sticking to each other. I think I like this best Sammy, he said, cause this is the closest we can be, it's always been our home, always will be our home, and it's our home together. Sam had no words for that.

The Winchester Cycles vary, but it's always Repeat As Needed.


End file.
